


Someone

by injeong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aone's current concern, Date Tech - Freeform, Dateko, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Train journeys, aofuta - Freeform, kind of romance but also friendship, more friendship than romance actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeong/pseuds/injeong
Summary: Aone's current concern: When he's riding the train, nobody wants to sit on either side of him.





	Someone

Aone's current concern: When he's riding the train, nobody wants to sit on either side of him.

 

 

 

Aone knows he looks intimidating. Scary, even.

It's not like he wanted to. And it's certainly not something he's proud of.

Especially now, on the train to school - he's sitting on a seat and the train is packed with people standing around each other, yet the two seats next to him are empty.

He tries to keep his face blank (which isn't hard, since it refuses to change expression most of the time anyway) but he can't stop the feeling of embarrassment from creeping up from deep inside him. Nobody on the train is looking at him, either - their eyes fixed on their phones, in their books, staring out of the window at the complete darkness of the subway walls.

By the time he's on the third stop, he's almost squirming in his seat with embarrassment - but at least the crowd packed onto the crowd seems to be thinning, and there's enough free seats so that it doesn't look strange that he's sitting in between of two empty ones. He tries to keep his body still and stares at the floor in front of him, trying to distract himself by counting the seconds it takes for the train to slowly rumble to a halt, and the hiss of the doors that open.

Then Aone remembers which stop it is, and looks up to see a familiar brown-haired boy enter the train and make a beeline straight for him.

He's relieved but he doesn't show it. Futakuchi, on the other hand, calls out a cheery greeting that is probably much, much louder than necessary and attracts the attention of almost all the other passengers on the carriage. Aone doesn't really mind, though - Futakuchi is loud and that's how he is. He's used to it, anyway.

As soon as he sits down in the seat next to him which had remained empty until now and settles his bag onto his lap, Futakuchi begins talking at a fast pace about what happened to him last night and the homework that he hasn't done and the plans he has more improving the overall skills of the Dateko volleyball team, and Aone listens, occasionally nodding when Futakuchi pauses to take a breath. Halfway through a sentence, Futakuchi reaches into his bag and pulls out a pack of sour gummies (Aone should _probably_ be concerned about how he only ever sees Futakuchi eating sour gummies and nothing else, but he trusts that Futakuchi knows what's best for him as an athlete) and begins munching. Aone is offered some, but he declines. Futakuchi is quieter when he's eating, and Aone sits in a silence that is much more comfortable than at the start of his train journey with his best friend until the their stop comes. Futakuchi stuffs the empty packet into his pocket, stands up, and hauls them both out of the train and towards the school, chattering loudly again until they're inside the school halls and one of the teachers tell Futakuchi to be quiet. (Of course, Futakuchi only stays quiet until the teacher disappears then begins where he left off, talking louder than before.)

At the end of the school day, after practice, Futakuchi appears with another packet of sour gummies (Aone is slightly confused about where he managed to get them because there isn't a place on the school grounds which sells sour gummies and Futakuchi only had one pack in his bag that morning) and waits for him to finish packing his bag, swinging his legs as he sits on the desk. Which he isn't allowed to do according to the school rules, but he does it anyway.

The train ride back home is the same as the ride to school. Futakuchi chatters, Aone listens, and the last part of the journey when Futakuchi has left and the two seats to either side of him are empty are still slightly mortifying but Aone knows that he doesn't really mind, because he knows that there is always someone who won't be scared by his appearance and takes the seat next to him even though there are many other free seats, someone who talks to him and doesn't mind that he doesn't say much in return, someone who shares his love and passion for volleyball, someone who he can confidently call his best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more AoFuta, seriously  
> Actually the world needs more Dateko in general  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this ^_^   
> Comments and kudos appreciated (≧▽≦)


End file.
